


A hell of a feeling

by KailynMei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, Jounuary 2019, M/M, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynMei/pseuds/KailynMei
Summary: Avec les années, les gens changent. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement nous qui découvrons ce qu'ils cachent derrière leur masque.





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, je sais ce que vous pensez : "encore une nouvelle fic ?!". Alors, celle-ci est un peu spéciale, car il s'agit en fait d'une série de prompts pour le Jounuary 2019. Qu'est-ce que le Jounuary ? D'abord un jeu de mot entre January et Jônouchi (dont l'anniversaire est en janvier). Ensuite un mois complet de prompts créé par Denkis et dédiés à notre duelliste préféré. Pour en savoir plus, passez sur le Discord du Club de l'écrivain duelliste (code : UcUTdmm) ou sur le [Tumblr](https://clubecrivainduelliste.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Les fics ou dessins produits avec les prompts n'ont pas besoin de mettre en scène un ship, mais je suis en manque de puppy/violetshipping et de drama, et je voulais écrire un Kaiba différent. Vous avez même failli avoir un "Kaiba, Jou et Yugi sont dans un lit", mais Inukisama a imposé son véto (*chuchote* je le ferai un jour).
> 
> C'est donc une fic Kaijou ou Joukai ou Puppy ou Violet ou "YGO est un manga pour ados avec des mecs qui passent des pages à parler de leur passion de faire un duel avec un autre mec et de l'excitation qui fait battre leur coeur, quoi de plus normal que d'en faire quelque chose de totalement gayTM, et, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai assez d'idées pour aussi écrire 150 fics Mai x Isis parce que je peux (mais pas dans cette fic)". Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez, pauvres fous !
> 
>  **TW:** consommation excessive d'alcool et d'autres subtances causée par un comportement auto-destructeur.
> 
>  **PS :** merci Ayaneiro de m'avoir aidée à trouver le nom du champion du monde de Magic & Wizard.

_This night is heating up_

_Raise hell and turn it up_

_Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

_Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

[Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - Panic! At the Disco](https://www.deezer.com/fr/track/116866550)

* * *

 

— Félicitations, Jônouchi-kun ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

Les yeux de Yûgi brillaient comme deux améthystes dans la vitrine d’un bijoutier. Katsuya ne pouvait dire si c’était à cause des lustres en cristal de la salle de réception ou de la coupe de champagne à moitié vide qu’il tenait à la main. Peut-être les deux. Il se sentait lui-même léger et aérien, presque étourdi, sans pour autant que cela atténue sa nervosité. Il n’avait pas arrêté de boire depuis son arrivée.

— C’était juste un duel, fit-il tout en se grattant l’arrière de la nuque.

Il scanna la foule du regard, une boule dans la gorge.

—  _ Juste _ un duel ?! s’exclama Yûgi en arrondissant les yeux avec stupeur. Tu viens de remporter la coupe du monde de  _ Magic & Wizard _ ! Si le titre de roi des jeux avait été misé à nouveau… 

— Il aurait fallu que Kaiba daigne jouer, nota Honda d’un ton cassant.

— Mais tu sais bien que les duels ne l’intéressent plus.

Katsuya écouta un bref moment ses deux amis se chamailler sur si oui ou non Kaiba méritait toujours le titre qu’il avait réussi à dérober à Yûgi quelques années plus tôt, au cours d’un duel aussi long qu’épique. Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’ils l’avaient tous deux oublié, il s’éloigna. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air ou, à défaut, de s’isoler. Aussi vaste soit la salle, il se sentait claustrophobe et pas du tout dans son élément. Le costume que Mai l’avait forcé à acheter - juste au cas où il gagnerait, avait-elle dit en lui choisissant une cravate - lui semblait à la fois trop étroit et pas assez fastueux pour les locaux de KaibaCorp. La plupart des autres duellistes semblaient mieux habillé que lui, sans doute grâce à l’argent reçu de leurs sponsors. Katsuya n’avait pas de sponsor. Non pas qu’il n’ait jamais reçu de propositions, mais il tenait trop à sa liberté pour signer avec qui que ce soit. Surtout, il n’avait pas envie de signer avec n’importe qui. Le sponsoring ressemblait trop à un pacte avec le Diable.

Katsuya navigua parmi les convives. Il se força à échanger quelques politesses, sans plus, quand certains le félicitèrent. Il ne croyait pas en leur sincérité. Le succès du jeu avait entraîné l’arrivée de joueurs qui auraient fait passer Bandit Keith pour un modèle de droiture s’étant un peu égaré en chemin.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention. Otogi avait réussi à charmer un groupe de jeunes femmes qui s’étaient agglutinées autour de lui alors qu’il n’avait pas joué le moindre duel. Katsuya se demanda combien il en baiserait d’ici la fin de la semaine et, surtout, combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s’en vanter. Plus loin, Ryô semblait au moins aussi peu à son aise que Katsuya. Toute son envie de mettre les voiles au plus vite se lisait sur son visage. Dire qu’il tenait bon en croyant sans doute lui faire plaisir.

Katsuya s’apprêta à rejoindre Ryô pour lui proposer de s’éclipser ensemble quand il se sentit tout à coup attrapé par le bras. Il pivota bien malgré lui pour se retrouver face à face avec un Mokuba surexcité et son téléphone portable dernier cri.

Comme il regrettait l’époque où le plus jeune des Kaiba dépassait à peine Yûgi. À présent, il était presque aussi grand que son aîné et tout aussi irritant même si dans un autre genre. Kaiba se faisait de plus en plus discret. Il ne s’était même pas montré pour remettre la coupe au gagnant - sans doute, songea amèrement Katsuya, parce qu’il était le gagnant. Mokuba, à l’inverse, avait un trop plein d’énergie à dépenser. Il avait organisé le tournoi d’une main de maître.

Katsuya se plia de mauvaise grâce à une séance de selfies - apparemment, ça serait bon pour son image. Mokuba embraya ensuite sur une histoire de campagne de promotion, de produits dérivés et de contrat, mais Katsuya décrocha rapidement. Trop de mots. Trop de chiffres. L’enthousiasme de Mokuba l’épuisait et ne faisait que renforcer sa propre mélancolie.

— Plus tard, marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant les tempes.

— Je t’enverrai un mail.

Katsuya acquiesça tout en se libérant du bras de Mokuba. Il jouait à  _ Magic & Wizard _ pour devenir le meilleur, pas pour servir d’homme sandwich pour une quelconque marque. Même pas pour KaibaCorp.  _ Surtout pas _ pour KaibaCorp. Peu lui importait que Yûgi et Kaiba soient en bons termes et collaborent régulièrement. Il ne l’était pas, lui. Il ne le serait jamais. Cette soirée le lui prouvait encore.

Ryô avait disparu. Peut-être avait-il pris la fuite seul, et tant pis pour l’amitié. Katsuya ne lui en voulut pas.

Il attrapa une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d’un serveur et la vida d’un trait. Puis il repéra enfin une porte par laquelle s’échapper.

Le brouhaha de la salle de réception s’atténua jusqu’à ne plus être qu’un vague murmure. Katsuya erra dans les couloirs pendant de longues minutes. Il  lui fallut encore d’autres longues minutes avant d’admettre qu’il s’était perdu.

Un courant d’air frais le poussa à prendre sur sa droite à un embranchement. Il déboucha bien vite dans une sorte de hall d’attente laissé ouvert et éclairé. La pièce donnait sur une terrasse surplombant Domino.

Les deux mains appuyées sur la balustrade et le vent puissant jouant dans ses cheveux, Katsuya songea qu’il comprenait que  _ certains _ puissent se sentir maître du monde face à une pareille vue.

Le vent charia soudainement l’odeur d’une cigarette, et Katsuya fit volte-face, aussitôt sur ses gardes - bien que l’époque où il n’était qu’un yankee soit révolue depuis longtemps, il n’en avait pas moins conservé ses réflexes. Il serra et desserra les poings avec nervosité. Même à contre-jour, il reconnaissait cette silhouette. Il ignorait, par contre, que Kaiba fumait. Mais ce n’était pas comme si le milliardaire se détendait les rares fois où il acceptait les invitations de Yûgi ou se laissait entraîner par Mokuba à les accepter. Ce n’était pas comme si Katsuya aimait s’attarder non plus en sa présence.

— Alors, c’est là où tu te caches pendant que tes invités te cherchent ?

Katsuya préférait attaquer plutôt que de rester silencieux et sur la défensive. Rester silencieux n’empêcherait pas Kaiba de lui servir son mépris habituel.

— Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, rétorqua Kaiba avec un geste de la main. Mokuba vient de me dire que des journalistes aimeraient t’interviewer.

Katsuya grimaça. Encore une autre raison de regretter sa participation à ce tournoi.

— Des journalistes ? C’était juste un duel.

La pointe de la cigarette brilla plus fort quand Kaiba tira dessus, et un nuage de fumée encercla Katsuya.

— Tu as gagné contre l’actuel champion du  _ monde _ . Kyle Ramirez ne va sûrement pas l’oublier de si tôt… 

Les mots de Kaiba ressemblaient à ceux de Yûgi, mais le ton était sec, chargé de mépris, typiquement Kaiba.

—  _ Ancien _ champion du monde. Et Kyle est un crétin.

Katsuya fit face à la ville illuminée. La seule vue de Kaiba lui donnait envie de jouer du poing, sauf qu’il n’avait pas les moyens d’un procès.

— À quoi ça sert d’avoir le deck le plus cher au monde si c’est pour s’en servir aussi mal ?

— Il a battu beaucoup d’autres champions avant toi. Ses résultats sont réguliers et prouvent qu’il a l’étoffe d’un grand duelliste.

— Il a battu d’autres crétins qui utilisent des decks génériques spécialement conçus pour contrer d’autres decks génériques. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir à l’imprévu.

— Par imprévu, tu veux parler du hasard ? Il y a une raison si personne n’a de decks comme le tien. Ils sont mauvais statistiquement parlant, et seul un amateur qui ne joue à  _ Magic & Wizard _ qu’en dillettante aurait l’idée d’en utiliser un. Kyle souhaite déjà une revanche. Célèbre ton succès tant que tu le peux, car je doute que tu conserves ton titre bien longtemps en t’en remettant à la chance.

Katsuya se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Il n’avait rien d’intelligent à dire. Juste des insultes. Les hurler l’aurait sans aucun doute soulagé, mais il savait que Kaiba ne serait pas atteint et qu’il le détruirait ensuite.

Quand Kaiba s’accouda à côté de lui à la balustrade, Katsuya le surveilla du coin de l’oeil. Le jeune milliardaire ne portait pas de costume, ni même son iconique manteau blanc, juste un pull noir à col roulé, sur lequel reposait son médaillon en forme de carte, et un pantalon en cuir trop serré pour être décent. À vingt cinq ans passé, les goûts vestimentaires de Kaiba n’avaient pas évolué.

Le célibataire le plus en vue de l’année. C’était ce qu’avaient titré certains journaux  _ people  _ d’après Anzu. L’homme le plus sexy au monde aussi. Sexy, et de plus en plus insaisissable, comme si Kaiba souhaitait avoir le moins de contact possible avec le restant de la race humaine.

— Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur mon deck, finit par dire Katsuya, en attendant t’as pas participé. T’es même pas venu à la cérémonie d’ouverture ou pour remettre le trophée au gagnant. C’est quoi ton problème, Kaiba. T’es effrayé de perdre ton titre ?

Katsuya écarquilla les yeux quand Kaiba lui tendit une cigarette. Ce n’était pas la réaction à laquelle il s’attendait et il hésita à la prendre, se demandant si elle contenait de la cyanure ou un quelconque poison mortel dont il ignorait le nom. Il la plaça finalement entre ses lèvres et ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement nasal quand Kaiba l’alluma avec un briquet en argent gravé de dragons. Typique.

Puis Kaiba se recula d’un pas, le briquet rempoché, sa propre cigarette entre ses longs doigts.

— Tu as raison sur deux points, Jônouchi, fit-il dans un murmure. Tous ces duellistes sont des crétins qui ne savent pas réagir à l’imprévu. Je ne joue plus parce qu’il n’y a ni surprise ni enjeu, absolument rien à conquérir. Pourquoi je m’investirais dans quelque chose d’ennuyeux ? Mokuba, à l’inverse, aime s’occuper des tournois.

Kaiba s’appuya sur la balustrade et baissa la tête vers la rue, mains jointes, la cigarette toujours entre ses doigts. Katsuya tira une taffe, surpris de ne pas sentir la fumée lui brûler les poumons et la gorge - ce que fumait Kaiba n’avait rien à voir avec les marques bon marchés des  _ combini _ , même si cela ne l’empêcherait pas de mourir d’un cancer du poumon. Pourquoi quelqu’un d’aussi obsédé par son apparence physique que Kaiba s’empoisonnait-il ? Katsuya l’aurait plutôt imaginé obsédé par tout ce qui était “sain”. Le sport. Les produits bio. Tous ces régimes et soins chelous et novateurs que les riches s’infligeaient.

— C’est quoi le second point ?

Kaiba ne le gratifia même pas d’un regard.

— T’as dit que j’avais raison sur deux points. C’est quoi le second point ?

Kaiba tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus partiellement obscurcis par ses cheveux en bataille. Katsuya retint son souffle en voyant un soupçon de sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. En général, cela n’annonçait rien de bon, et il se prépara au pire, le corps tendu.

— Je détesterais perdre mon titre, encore plus face à un crétin sans imagination. Ce ne serait pas faire honneur à Atem ou à Yûgi.

Le sourire de Kaiba s’accentua, révélant ses dents blanches. Katsuya laissa la cigarette tomber du haut de la balustrade et serra à nouveau les poings jusqu’à ce qu’il les sente trembler. Il n’avait plus ressenti une telle rage depuis… 

— Va te faire foutre !

Il tenta de fracasser le nez de Kaiba, mais celui-ci s’écarta avant d’être touché. Emporté par son élan, Katsuya trébucha et manqua de s’étaler au sol, ne se rattrapant que de justesse à la rambarde.

Sous le poids de l’humiliation, son visage lui brûla. Puis il sentit des larmes mêlant colère et amertume lui monter aux yeux. Il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de prouver quoi que ce soit à Kaiba, encore moins de le combattre dans un duel puisque celui-ci ne souhaitait plus s’investir dans un jeu dominé par des “crétins”. C’était comme si ces dernières années passées à s’entraîner et à gravir les échelons sans l’aide de personne, si ce n’était celle de Yûgi, n’avaient été qu’une perte de temps et d’argent.

— Jônouchi… 

Katsuya essaya d’ignorer l’appel, essaya de ne pas relever la tête, mais il ne put résister à la tentation de regarder vers celui qui refusait de le reconnaître comme un rival digne de ce nom. Kaiba le toisait depuis l’entrée de la terrasse, une partie de son visage éclairée par la lumière du hall, l’autre engloutie par l’obscurité.

— J’espère que tu auras d’autres victoires à célébrer prochainement. Ne me déçois pas.

Katsuya se figea, médusé. Quand il parvint enfin à retrouver ses esprits, Kaiba avait disparu depuis longtemps. Seul le mégot d’une cigarette écrasé sur le dallage lui prouva qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.


	2. Duel

Si quiconque le lui avait demandé, Katsuya aurait prétendu ignorer ce qui l’avait poussé à accepter l'invitation de Kaiba. La vérité, c’est qu’il n’avait pas pu résister à un message aussi sibyllin que “viens au manoir avec ton meilleur deck”. Surtout pas après l’étrange façon dont s’était conclue leur précédente rencontre. Peu importait qu’il soit déjà passé minuit. Si Kaiba souhaitait tout à coup le tester, il n’allait sûrement pas l’ignorer et lui laisser croire qu’il n'était qu'un lâche. Katsuya ne craignait pas son ancien camarade de classe plein aux as. Il ne craignait pas Kaiba. Il ne craignait personne. Et il voulait ce duel plus que toute autre chose au monde. Qu’il n’y ait aucun spectateur ne lui posait aucun problème. Ce n’était pas aux autres qu’il voulait prouver sa valeur mais à Kaiba seul. Que pour une fois, le richard cesse de le regarder de haut.

Ce qu’il n'avait pas anticipé, ce fut de trouver Kaiba un verre de whisky à la main et une bouteille vide abandonnée sur le sol de son immense bureau. Ça lui rappela des souvenirs, pas parmi les meilleurs. Pour lui, boire avec ses amis était acceptable, parce qu’il s’agissait d’une situation sociale, mais boire seul, chez soi, c’était le signe que quelque chose avait déraillé.

Katsuya n’eut cependant pas le temps de manifester le moindre signe de sympathie ou de préoccupation. Kaiba lui fit signe de s’installer à une table basse, à même le parquet, et ils commencèrent à jouer sans un mot, pas même pour énoncer leurs actions. La seule chose qui rompait de temps à autre le silence pesant, hormis le léger crissement des cartes, c’était les glaçons dans le verre de Kaiba ; ils cliquetaient chaque fois qu’il en buvait une gorgée.

— Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda soudainement Katsuya, alors qu’il se préparait à invoquer son dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

Kaiba, les yeux mi-clos, le regarda au travers de ses cils. Même dans l’ivresse, son visage gardait un teint de porcelaine propre à ceux qui n’avaient jamais à travailler physiquement pour s’enrichir. Katsuya se demanda quels cosmétiques il utilisait, s’il en utilisait, et si ceux-ci représentaient l’équivalent de son salaire mensuel.

Kaiba s’humecta les lèvres, comme s’il réfléchissait à sa réponse, puis haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je m’ennuie.

Ils ne parlèrent plus après ça. Et quand Katsuya perdit, en partie parce qu’il était trop mal à l’aise pour vraiment se concentrer, Kaiba ne fit aucun commentaire, ne lança pas même une pique pour l’écraser de sa supériorité. Il se contenta de ranger ses cartes une par une, les yeux dans le vague, comme s’il contemplait le vide de sa propre existence. Katsuya prit cela comme le signe qu’il était temps pour lui de vider les lieux. De toute manière, il n’avait aucun désir de s’attarder.

Arrivé dans le vaste hall, il s’arrêta brièvement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ses jeans éliminés. Il avait un poids sur l’estomac, non parce qu’il avait perdu le duel, mais parce qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir observé quelque chose d’interdit.

Il n’avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds au manoir Kaiba de sitôt, ni même d’évoquer avec qui que ce soit ce qu’il avait vu.

Une semaine plus tard, Katsuya reçut une autre invitation.


	3. Family

Ces derniers temps, Katsuya n’avait pas cessé de se répéter qu’il y avait eu et qu’il y aurait des choses plus bizarres et douloureuses dans sa vie que d’être convoqué régulièrement chez Kaiba. Il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, mais il savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Ces heures passées dans un quasi silence, à s’approcher de la victoire pour ensuite perdre dans un ultime retournement de situation, égalaient celles où il entendait ses parents se disputer, celles où il subissait les remontrances alcoolisées de son père ou celles où il essayaient de se convaincre que ce qu’il faisait pour Hirutani n’était pas  _ mal _ .

Kaiba était toujours plus ou moins ivre et, surtout, extrêmement silencieux, comme si sa capacité à communiquer avec Katsuya s’arrêtait à l’envoi de messages cinglants sur son téléphone et à quelques gestes de la main. Katsuya n’essayait jamais d’engager la conversation. De toute façon, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il aurait pu dire et il était certain que son hôte le rembarrerait s’il ouvrait la bouche. Kaiba ne lui offrait jamais de verre, non pas que Katsuya aurait accepté ; il n’avait pas envie de participer ou, plutôt, il n’avait pas envie d’aggraver la situation en encourageant Kaiba à boire plus.

Il y avait toutefois une petite part morbide de lui-même qui se demandait jusqu’à quel point Kaiba avait plongé. Qui se demandait si Kaiba lui réservait le pire du pire parce qu’il n’était que “Jônouchi”, le loser, et qu’il n’était pas en droit de le juger. Qui se demandait si, à l’inverse, Kaiba ne lui montrait que la surface de sa déchéance, l’aspect le plus socialement acceptable.

Tant de gens buvaient chaque soir en rentrant du travail… 

Mais combien de gens buvaient une bouteille complète ou plus…? 

Kaiba avait-il seulement conscience de son état ? Et est-ce que Yûgi savait ? Était-ce l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il s’était peu à peu désintéressé de  _ Magic & Wizard _ ?

Non, Yûgi devait tout ignorer. Il aurait tenté d’aider Kaiba, sinon, et Kaiba, le connaissant, l’aurait exclu de sa vie. S’il avait su, Yûgi ne collaborerait pas avec le département je de KaibaCorp, ne serait pas invité aux événements, ne verrait pas son image utilisée pour la promotion de certains produits, car même s’il ne jouait plus, il restait incroyablement populaire.

Katsuya était le seul à savoir. Ce n’était clairement pas le genre de secret qu’il s’était imaginé partager avec celui qui avait passé des années à lui répéter qu’il ne valait rien.

 

Ce soir-là, Katsuya vit une nouvelle fois son dragon noir aux yeux rouges périr sous ses yeux. Il ne s’en émut pas. Comme tant d’autres fois, son esprit était à mille lieux du duel et rempli d’idées noires qui ne surgissaient que lorsqu’il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Kaiba.

Au fond, ce qu’il détestait le plus, ce qui remplissait sa bouche d’un goût âcre, c’était la certitude qu’il aurait pu être Kaiba. Pas en terme d’argent, de pouvoir, de célébrité, bien sûr, mais dans sa capacité à s’auto-détruire. Il y avait tant de fois où il avait fantasmé de briser le crâne de son père avec l’une de ses bouteilles. Il y avait tant de fois où, encouragé par Hirutani, il avait libéré sa rage intériorisée sur d’autres. Il y avait tant de fois où il avait songé qu’un peu d’alcool l’aiderait peut-être à oublier sa situation personnelle. Il aurait pu être son père. Il aurait pu être comme Bandit Keith, rongé par l’amertume et prêt à tout pour gagner.

Les gens disent souvent que l’on ne choisit pas sa famille. Pour Katsuya, il n’y avait rien de plus faux. Yûgi l’avait sauvé en lui offrant son amitié. Avec Shizuka, ils étaient  _ tous  _ sa famille. Ils mouraient pour eux. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un père ou d’une mère pour être heureux.

Soudain, une main s’abattit sur la table basse, la faisant vibrer par la violence du choc.

Katsuya manqua de se cogner les genoux sur le rebord de la table en sursautant. Il contempla un instant les longs doigts reposant sur ses cartes, ces doigts si parfaitement manucurés et qui semblaient n’avoir jamais rien fait de physique, puis il releva la tête jusqu’à rencontrer le regarde Kaiba, assombri par une colère que Katsuya ne connaissait que trop bien. Il exhala ; il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle.

— Tu ne joues pas sérieusement.

L’accusation envoya un frisson le long du dos de Katsuya. Ou peut-être le ton grondant avec lequel Kaiba l’avait prononcée. Il focalisa son attention sur ses lèvres ; parfaites aussi, ni gercées, ni mordues. Kaiba prenait manifestement soin de son apparence, et pourtant il buvait, encore et encore.

Les apparences, c’était le mot.

— Il est plus de minuit… 

Katsuya sut avant même de finir sa phrase que ce n’était pas une excuse acceptable. Kaiba déglutit, sa pomme d’Adam bougeant de bas en haut. Il contracta sa mâchoire comme pour se retenir de hurler. Katsuya se demande, sans pour autant parvenir à s’en inquiéter, si le milliardaire aller lui fracasser le crâne contre la table, aspergeant leurs cartes respectives de gouttes de sang. Que ferait-il ensuite ? Appellerait-il la police pour se dénoncer dans un élan de lucidité ? Est-ce que quiconque retrouverait un jour le corps de Katsuya ? Combien de gens Kaiba avait-il fait assassiner ou vu mourir par négligence depuis Death-T ? Il possédait Domino, non ? Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait sans être inquiété par quiconque.

Pourquoi Katsuya venait-il chaque fois que Kaiba le lui ordonnait en sachant cela ?

— C’est inacceptable, lâcha finalement Kaiba.

Il se leva, son verre de whisky à la main, et commença à aller et venir dans la pièce à un rythme rapide, comme si c’était la seule chose qui pouvait le préserver de devenir physiquement violent.

Ou peut-être était-ce le signe avant coureur qu’il allait devenir violent.

Katsuya ne bougea pas pour autant même s’il avait conscience qu’il était plus que temps de partir. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à bouger, à couper court à sa fascination malsaine. Ses yeux suivaient Kaiba comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple métronome.

Pouvait-il battre Kaiba ? Le milliardaire était ivre, alors rien ne semblait plus facile. Rien ne semblait plus facile, en dépit des muscles qui dansaient sous son pull trop moulant, en dépit de ses jambes bien dessinées sous son pantalon en cuir… 

Quel genre d’hommes d’affaires portaient ce genre d’habits ? Oh, un Kaiba, manifestement. Toutes ses tenues clamaient son besoin d’attention.

— Tu ne m’écoutes pas ! tonna Kaiba.

Avait-il parlé ? Katsuya observa son visage presque congestionné par la colère. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un semblant de rougeur sur sa peau blanche, si immaculée et dénuée d’imperfection qu’elle en semblait artificielle. Y avait-il d’autres choses susceptibles de donner un peu de couleurs aux joues de Kaiba ? De l’embarrasser ? De l’exciter ?

Katsuya secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et rassembla ses cartes aussi rapidement que possible. Une étrange, inconfortable chaleur avait commencé à irradier dans son bas-ventre, et il n’aimait pas du tout ça. Il n’aimait  _ rien _ dans cette situation.

Alors que Katsuya se dirigeait vers la porte, Kaiba croisa les bras et tapa du pied sur le sol tout en le foudroyant du regard. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine ligne désapprobatrice.

— Ce n’est pas ainsi que tu battras Kyle, siffla-t-il. Quand est la revanche ? Dans deux mois ? Trois ? Tu as conscience que le duel sera mondialement diffusé sur Internet ? J’aurais dû me douter qu’un loser comme toi se moquerait d’être ridiculisé publiquement. Tu dois en avoir l’habitude.

Katsuya marqua une pause, main sur la poignée de la porte. Kaiba le dévisageait toujours avec la même hargne, comme s’il ne rêvait que d’une seule chose. Le faire plier. Le mettre en pièces. Le dévorer.

Qu’était-il aux yeux de Kaiba, au juste ?

Un loser.

Juste un loser.

Le mot résonna en écho dans l’esprit de Katsuya. Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui, se promettant de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds au manoir même si Kaiba le harcelait. Il n’était pas son ami, encore moins un employé et sûrement pas son chien. Même la vue des bustes et des vases qui garnissaient les couloirs le mettait en colère. Il avait envie de flanquer son poing dans l’un d’entre-eux, voire de transformer toute la bâtisse en un champ de bataille et d’y mettre le feu ensuite. Tout ce luxe poussiéreux lui donnait la nausée.

Katsuya agrippa la rampe, prêt à dévaler l’escalier avant de commettre l’irréparable.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, un fourmillement dans le ventre, mais ce qu’il avait pu ressentir d’espoir fut balayé à la vue de Mokuba à quelques mètres de distance.

Qu’avait-il cru, au juste ? Que Kaiba aurait cherché à le rattraper pour s’excuser ? Le connaissant, il devait être en train de finir sa bouteille de whisky ou d’en entamer une autre.

Katsuya fut tenté de s’enfuir avant que Mokuba ne puisse lui adresser la parole, mais il eut le sentiment qu’il ne serait qu’un connard de faire ça et attendit que le jeune homme le rejoigne.

Pantalon noir, chemise blanche, cheveux corbeau sagement attaché. Mokuba avait vraiment muté en modèle d’élégance. Katsuya regretta un peu le gremlin capable de s’empiffrer de sucreries sans remord. Même si ce gremlin avait tenté de l’empoisonner, il n’était, au fond, qu’un gosse.

— Merci d’être venu. Je veux dire… merci de venir presque chaque samedi. Ça fait longtemps que mon frère n’a plus joué avec un être humain.

Mokuba lui offrit un sourire presque timide, et Katsuya ravala sa colère, jugeant qu’il serait injuste de se défouler sur le cadet faute de pouvoir le faire sur l’aîné. Il se racla la gorge, une main sur la nuque, et fit de son mieux pour paraître désinvolte.

— Comment je pourrais résister à un duel avec Kaiba ? déclara-t-il avec un petit rire. Bon, à plus, morveux !

— Je ne suis plus un morveux, Jônouchi-kun… 

La voix de Mokuba manquait de conviction.

Katsuya stoppa après avoir descendu deux marches. Il soupira, puis releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris, fatigué, cerné, du garçon, non, du jeune adulte qui était devenu la face publique de KaibaCorp depuis… 

— J’ai besoin d’un café, lança Katsuya.

Il n’avait pas imaginé un seul instant échouer en plein milieu de la nuit à Burger World, et pourtant ce fut là où Mokuba et lui s’installèrent, sur les sièges en skaï défraîchi du fast-food, à boire dans des mugs aux décorations à moitié effacées.

Étrange. Katsuya avait l’impression que c’était encore hier que l’autre Yûgi, non, Atem avait brûlé vif le tueur qui s’était évadé de prison. Il avait l’impression que c’était encore hier qu’il emmenait sa soeur déguster un hamburger XXL chaque fois que son budget le lui permettrait. Elle venait de retrouver la vue, et même une excursion dans ce pseudo restaurant aux couleurs criardes et puant la graisse était excitant pour elle.

Il n’y avait aucune excitation dans le regard de Mokuba. Juste une lassitude que le jouet d’un menu enfant ne saurait pas effacer. Quand bien même, ils étaient tous les deux trop vieux pour y avoir le droit.

Ils échangèrent quelques propos futiles, Mokuba retrouvant brièvement un semblant d’énergie quand Katsuya refusa une nouvelle fois de signer quoi que ce soit avec KaibaCorp. Puis la conversation mourut d’elle-même. Ils n’avaient rien à se dire, hormis, bien sûr, l’évident sujet que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait encore osé mentionner. Que ni l’un ni l’autre mentionnerait cette nuit-là.

Mais Katsuya resta tant que Mokuba ne manifesta pas l’envie de rentrer au manoir. Parce que c’était ce qu’il aurait fait pour Shizuka. Parce que c’était ce qu’un grand-frère aurait dû faire.


	4. Rival

Selon Yûgi, Katsuya avait pour mauvaise habitude de se faire une opinion complète des gens en seulement quelques secondes. Cependant, le Katsuya était sûr que même son patient ami ne pourrait que partager son avis sur Kyle Ramirez : celui-ci puait autant que la cuvette d’un chiotte de restaurant après une tournée de curry extra-épicé. Enfin, sur un plan moral. Physiquement, Kyle ressemblait, au choix, à un dandy échappé de l’époque victorienne ou à un mauvais cosplay de Pegasus moins les cheveux argenté et l’histoire tragique.

L’ex-champion du monde a-do-rait s’entendre parler, peut-être plus encore qu’Atem ou Kaiba, ce qui était un comble. Katsuya n’aurait jamais cru que quelqu’un puisse avoir autant d’ego qu’un pharaon véritable dieu incarné pour son peuple ou un milliardaire possédant sa propre station spatiale. Kyle semblait aussi croire que l’ensemble des spectateurs, ainsi que Katsuya, bien sûr, avait besoin d’un cours sur le fonctionnement de  _ Magic & Wizard _ , comme s’il était le créateur même du jeu. L’entendre déblatérer d’un ton docte et supérieur lui faisait le même effet que le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir. Même Pegasus n’avait jamais été aussi casse-couille.

Lors de leur premier duel, Katsuya ne s’était pas rendu compte que Kyle était infligé de la diarrhée verbale du vrai fan ™ . Il se demandait d’ailleurs bien par quel miracle, car il aurait aimé baigner dans le même état d’ignorance. Ce duel s’annonçait long, très long, et nullement épique. Son poing le démangeait, et il se jurait que si Kyle insinuait encore une fois qu’il n’était qu’un  _ outsider _ ne connaissant rien au jeu contrairement à  _ Lui _ , le duelliste talentueux, il abandonnerait volontiers son titre pour se servir de sa tête comme d’un punching ball.

— Et c’est pourquoi cette carte me permet de… 

— Ramirez-san, votre temps est presque entièrement écoulé, s’impatienta Isono avec un regard derrière sa paire de lunettes noires que Katsuya devina assassin.

Mokuba, installé dans la tribune des VIP, bâilla longuement et se frotta les yeux. La place à sa gauche était toujours vide. Le resterait sans doute jusqu’à la fin.

Quelle importance ? Katsuya n’avait sûrement pas besoin de l’aval de quiconque ni de prouver quoi que ce soit.

— Mais je ne crois pas que Katsuya ait bien saisi le fonctionnement de la Jarre de cupidité, qui ne doit pas être confondue avec le Pot de… 

— Bon sang, Kyle, tout le monde sait ce que la Jarre et le Pot de cupidité font, gronda Katsuya. Les putains de règles sont affichées sur nos écrans holographiques, de toute manière ! Alors maintenant finis ton tour ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton Duel Disk par le cul pour que l’IA puisse jouer à ta place !

Sa remarque arracha des gloussements dans le public et parvint à ramener un regain d’intérêt chez Mokuba. Pour une fois réduit au silence, Kyle se contenta d’arrondir les lèvres sur un “O” de surprise. Cette délicieuse accalmie ne dura pas, hélas. Kyle se tourna vers Isono - avec superbe, bien sûr.

— Monsieur l’arbitre, le règlement de  _ Magic & Wizard _ n’autorise pas les insultes. C’est un jeu tout public !

Isono lâcha un soupir teinté de lassitude, retira brièvement ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et leva la tête vers Mokuba, un sourcil arqué. L’intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire railleur encore flanqué sur les lèvres.

— Je suis sûr que l’IA de KaibaCorp a automatiquement censuré la majorité du propos pour la diffusion en ligne. Maintenant, finissez votre tour ou je serais contraint de vous disqualifier.

Le visage de Kyle oscilla entre le rouge du courroux et la lividité de l’horreur la plus complète. Il se décida enfin à jouer, mais pas à se taire. Dire qu’ils n’en étaient qu’au quatrième tour… Katsuya considéra ses propres cartes.

— De toute manière, tu n’as jamais été qu’un duelliste de seconde, non, troisième zone, Katsuya. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es arrivé dans les finalistes de  _ Battle City _ il y a des années et gagné quelques tournois régionaux depuis que tu es talentueux. Ton deck repose sur la chance, sur la  _ chance _ ! Ta seule carte d’intérêt est le dragon noir aux yeux rouges, et elle est datée. Et c’est pourquoi tu vas perdre.

Kyle poursuivit sur tous les decks qui auraient pu constituer un meilleur choix à ses yeux.

— Peut-être que je n’ai pas l’un de ces decks à la mode au taux de réussite incroyablement élevé, mais ce ne serait pas  _ mon _ deck si je ne l’avais pas fait moi-même, coupa abruptement Katsuya tout en posant une carte piège sur le terrain. Je ne suis pas un copieur contrairement à certains.

Kyle renifla ; sans doute sa façon affectée de signifier sa colère. Katsuya resta de marbre malgré son envie toujours omniprésente de le transformer en oeuvre d’art moderne, en bonhomme difforme à la Picasso. Son adversaire se croyait peut-être la crème de la crème, mais sa stratégie n’avait rien de raffinée. Son deck reposait sur deux principes : envahir de monstres sa partie du terrain, attaquer violemment et assurer ses arrières avec une ou deux cartes magie rapide pouvant contrer les pièges ou d’autres cartes magie rapide.

Il n’y avait aucune raison de laisser le duel s’éterniser.

Katsuya acheva son tour sans ajouter un seul autre mot qui soit inutile. Mais quand Kyle passa à l’offensive, comme il s’y attendait, un ricanement lui échappa.

Qui aurait cru qu’enchaîner quelques cartes comme Prisme Anti-magie, Quelle alchimie et Force de miroir lui permettraient de remporter le duel dès le sixième tour ? Apparemment, pas Kyle.

 

— Tu as modifié ton deck.

Ce n’était pas une question. Juste un constat. Académique. Froid.

Malgré son envie de déserter les lieux avant que quiconque - Mokuba ou Kyle, principalement - lui mette le grappin dessus, Katsuya stoppa avec un mélange de curiosité et d’appréhension. Kaiba était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du couloir, bras croisés. Le blanc de son manteau semblait irradier sous la lumière électrique. Katsuya soutint son regard acéré tout en maudissant son coeur de battre un peu plus vite, avec une impatience qu’il n’aurait jamais dû ressentir.

Est-ce que Kaiba avait suivi le duel à distance ?

Qu’en avait-il pensé ?

Katsuya se raidit.

Pourquoi ça lui importait, au juste ? Il n’avait pas besoin de son opinion, de son appréciation. Il n’avait besoin que de se souvenir de l’expression épouvantée de Kyle lorsque le compteur de ses points de vie était tombé à zéro. Six tours. L’humiliation complète pour un soi-disant champion du monde. Ex-champion du monde.

— Oui, admit Katsuya, du bout des lèvres, même s’il était inutile de prétendre le contraire.

Il se tendit, prêt à recevoir la réplique cinglante que Kaiba ne manquerait pas de lui asséner, surtout après leur dernière confrontation. Au moins, il avait l’air sobre. Mais il l’était aussi le soir de la finale, et cela ne l’avait pas empêché de se montrer méprisant.

Les lèvres de Kaiba s’étirèrent légèrement, presqu’en un sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent glacés, calculateurs. Katsuya pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner et se sentit de plus en plus mal à l’aise d’être soumis à ce qui semblait être un examen méticuleux.

— Je croyais que tu aimais le côté hasardeux, pardon, l’ _ imprévisibilité _ de ton précédent deck, que c’était ta marque de fabrique ?

Katsuya serra les dents. Kaiba souhaitait-il le forcer à reconnaître que leurs duels ainsi que leur dernière discussion, s’il pouvait appeler ça ainsi, l’avaient poussé à réfléchir en dépit de tout ?

Quelle arrogance ! Katsuya n’avait pas besoin de lui pour gagner.

Sauf que, justement, il avait eu besoin de lui pour gagner, non ? Perdre contre Kyle après ce qu’avait dit Kaiba cette nuit-là aurait été insupportable.

— Je sais m’adapter contrairement à ce que tu crois, marmonna Katsuya entre ses dents.

— Oh ?

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de railleur et de carnassier dans le rictus de Kaiba. Savait-il à quel point il était irritant ? Sans aucun doute. Oui. Et peut-être n’était-il là que pour se défouler sur lui, parce que c’était amusant. Katsuya regrettait l’époque où il n’était même pas digne de l’intérêt du milliardaire. Au moins, ils auraient pu s’accorder à s’ignorer mutuellement.

— C’était un pari risqué, fit Kaiba. Certaines de ces cartes sont purement situationnelles. Kyle aurait pu changer son deck et ruiner toute ta stratégie.

— Kyle, changer son deck ? reprit Katsuya, un rire de dérision dans la voix. Il ne le fait que lorsque le meta change. Après tout, ces decks-là ne sont pas mauvais statistiquement parlant… 

Kaiba ne releva pas la provocation. Il se continua de le fixer, encore et encore.

— Je vois que tu as analysé ton adversaire sous tous les angles. Mais aurais-tu gagné face à un joueur ayant un deck plus versatile ?

— Qui ? s’agaça Katsuya. Quelqu’un comme toi ? Tu joues presque exclusivement des dragons, alors il me suffirait de… 

— … d’avoir des cartes contre ce type ? Jouer un deck spécifiquement créé pour contrer celui de ton adversaire est une tactique évidente. Et si ce jour-là je n’ai pas mes dragons ?

Katsuya plissa les yeux, se demandant si Kaiba était bien sérieux ; il avait toujours joué le même deck durant leurs duels, celui qu’il avait utilisé contre Yûgi, quelques années plus tôt.

— Tu as toujours joué des decks offensifs autour du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sauf durant Battle City où… 

— Mais si ce jour-là j’utilise un autre deck ? coupa à nouveau Kaiba.

Katsuya n’avait pas envie de répondre. Lui comme Kaiba savaient parfaitement qu’elle était l’unique conclusion à ce raisonnement. Mais voyant le silence s’éterniser, il ne put se retenir de le rompre.

— Je perdrais.

— Et donc ?

— J’aurais besoin d’un deck plus versatile.

— Et qu’attends-tu pour le créer ? demanda Kaiba.

Ses bleus brillaient d’une détermination que Katsuya ne lui avait pas vue depuis fort longtemps, et le calcul avait laissé la place à de… l’excitation ?

Katsuya sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Il passa son poids sur son autre jambe, hésitant à prendre la parole, malade à l’avance à l’idée de se ridiculiser.

— Est-ce que c’est un défi ? demanda-t-il après s’être éclairci la gorge.

Kaiba se décolla du mur, bras toujours croisés, cependant. La question de Katsuya fut accueillie par un sourire en coin et par un nouveau silence prolongé et qui, cette fois, semblait ne jamais devoir mourir. Katsuya recula d’un pas tout en se prétendant à lui-même que l’intensité du regard de Kaiba ne le rendait pas nerveux, qu’il se déplaçait seulement parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être trop proche de quelqu’un qu’il détestait et qui le détestait. Étrangement, une autre part de lui-même avait envie de se rapprocher à nouveau, attirée par l’étrange impression que, pour une fois, ils parlaient d’égaux à égaux.

Puis Kaiba égrena un rire, et Katsuya se rappela sur-le-champ pourquoi il le haïssait.

— Allons, allons, Jônouchi, comment je pourrais défier quelqu’un qui perd ses duels parce qu’il est plus de minuit ? Et Kyle est ton rival tout désigné, tu ne crois pas ? Le conseil d’administration réfléchit déjà à comment faire du profit sur votre image si opposée. Qui gagnera la prochaine fois ? Le noble raffiné et cultivé mais un peu trop hautain ou l’ex- _ yankee _ sympathique mais qui brame des insultes dès qu’il ouvre la bouche ? Les meilleurs rivaux ne sont-ils pas ceux qui n’ont rien en commun ?

Katsuya accusa les remarques avec difficulté. Il n’aurait pu exprimer combien l’attitude narquoise de Kaiba le dégoûtait. Il le fut plus encore lorsqu’il fut frappé par une révélation.

— Attends une minute. Je n’ai jamais rien signé avec KaibaCorp ! Est-ce que Kyle… ?

Katsuya n’acheva pas sa phrase. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la réponse, ce qui n’empêcha pas Kaiba de la lui délivrer sans la moindre hésitation.

— Kyle a demandé une revanche parce qu’il fait ce que le conseil d’administration lui demande et parce qu’il savait ce qu’il obtiendrait même en cas de défaite. C’est ça être un grand duelliste de nos jours, Jônouchi. L’honneur n’a plus aucune importance, il faut juste savoir créer du spectacle, mettre en avant les decks fraîchement sortis et être un investissement lucratif. Bien sûr, Kyle aurait préféré gagner, surtout que c’est ce qui était censé arriver, mais je suis sûr que sa fierté s’en remettra à la vue de son compte en banque.

Katsuya serra les poings jusqu’à sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans ses paumes.

— Ce qui était  _ censé _ arriver ?

— Les gens aiment quand l’ _ outsider _ gagne. Ils aiment aussi quand le favori parvient à prendre sa revanche. Et tout le monde se passionne, achète, consomme. Chacun veut le deck de son joueur préféré. La réplique exacte de son duel disk. La statuette de son monstre fétiche. Où serait l’intérêt de diffuser le duel mondialement, sinon ?

— Mais j’ai gagné au lieu de perdre… murmura Katsuya, trop médusé pour pleinement appréhender les mots de Kaiba.

— Oui.

— Tu m’as…  _ aidé _ .

L’expression moqueuse de Kaiba se mua tout à coup en un masque de sérieux. Kaiba fixa Katsuya un long moment avant de répondre.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Katsuya, incrédule. KaibaCorp a peut-être perdu de l’argent.

— Et tu nous as offert un duel à l’issue imprévisible, remporté en six tours. Sans le bavardage incessant de Kyle, j’aurais même pu apprécier le spectacle. Qui sait ? Peut-être que votre rivalité deviendra suffisamment mémorable pour que le conseil d’administration ne vous abandonne pas trop vite pour d’autres… 

Katsuya baissa la tête, furieux mais décidé à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui. Qu’avait-il à faire de quelques actionnaires cyniques, de toute manière, ou d’avoir été un pantin dans le conflit qui opposait manifestement Kaiba à son conseil d’administration ? Il avait gagné, point. C’était tout ce qui aurait dû lui importer. Il avait gagné. Deux fois. Il avait gagné et sans avoir le moindre intérêt dans l’histoire si ce n’était sa fierté personnelle.

Sauf que tout le reste importait.

— Alors, dis-moi, reprit Kaiba dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu souhaites juste être un grand duelliste ou bien est-ce que tu désires plus ?


	5. Past

Katsuya s’était tourné et retourné dans son lit jusqu’à ce que ses couvertures ne soient plus qu’une boule entortillée à ses pieds. À présent allongé sur le dos, il n’arrivait toujours pas à fermer l’oeil. Il écoutait chaque son, aux aguets, du tic tac de l’horloge dans la pièce qui lui servait tout à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon au vrombissement de voitures dans la rue.

Le téléphone avait sonné vers trois heures du matin, deux ans plus tôt. Il fallait qu’il vienne identifier un corps à la morgue, juste pour être sûr. Katsuya avait plus d’une fois imaginé de quelle façon disparaîtrait son père, mais lorsqu’il avait appris l’histoire, il avait été saisi par un mélange de dégoût et d’incrédulité qui l’avait conduit à avoir un fou rire nerveux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce vieil imbécile fasse un coma éthylique en plein milieu de la chaussée ?

Katsuya se tourna sur le côté, le ventre noué, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux avec force, espérant repousser ainsi ses souvenirs, les enterrer, les oublier et ne plus jamais avoir à les contempler.

L’homme qui l’avait terrorisé dans son enfance reposait sur une table, sous un drap à la couleur indéfinissable. Katsuya avait déjà vu des corps avant leur enterrement, mais ceux-ci avaient été préparés, arrangés. Même s’ils l’avaient voulu, ils n’auraient jamais pu arranger son père. C’était pour cette raison qu’ils avaient appelé Katsuya et non pas sa mère ou sa soeur. C’était pour cette raison que Katsuya avait demandé à Honda de l’accompagner. Non pas que ça l’ait empêché de vomir et d’en faire des cauchemars les jours suivants.

Même dans la mort, son père trouvait encore le moyen de le terroriser.

Mais c’était fini. Il n’avait plus besoin d’y repenser. Il n’avait pas besoin de repenser au nombre de fois où il avait dû esquiver une bouteille de justesse ou donner le peu d’argent qu’il s’était fait dans ses  _ arubaito _ . Il n’avait pas besoin de repenser à la froideur de sa mère lors de la cérémonie funéraire.

Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l’air de le juger, comme si elle était persuadée qu’il faisait encore secrètement partie d’un gang ou même d’une organisation yakuza ? Elle donnait même l’impression que ses amis n’étaient pas assez bien, que Yûgi n’était pas assez bien. Qu’avait-il, déjà, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés brièvement seuls ? Ah. Que jouer à  _ Magic & Wizard _ n’était sûrement pas un travail et encore moins une occupation sérieuse.

Elle ne l’avait pas appelé pour ses victoires. Non pas qu’il l’espérait.

Hirutani avait rendu visite à Katsuya, au restaurant de ramens où il travaillait. La dernière fois que Katsuya l’avait vu, Hirutani chutait du haut d’un toit. Katsuya y avait veillé, après que le chef de gang ait essayé de le poignarder avec un tesson de bouteille.

Katsuya n’avait pas été surpris de voir Hirutani même si une petite part de lui-même avait été déçu qu’il ait survécu après ce qu’il avait fait à Yûgi. Hirutani, lui, avait semblé totalement imperméable à son évidente hostilité. Ou peut-être n’y portait-il aucun intérêt dans son arrogance.

Katsuya avait senti son corps se tendre lorsque l’autre avait approché, preuve que les années n’avaient pas émoussé son instinct de survie, ses réflexes. S’il n’avait pas été dans un lieu public, il aurait sans doute frappé avant même qu’Hirutani puisse ouvrir la bouche.

La rage fit battre son coeur plus vite.

 

Les poubelles de la ruelle exhalaient la puanteur de la nourriture pourrissant rapidement sous l’effet conjugué de l’humidité et de la chaleur. Katsuya n’avait pas envie que quiconque puisse entendre leur discussion, que quiconque puisse savoir qu’il avait appartenu à un gang de yankee, aussi avait-il décidé de prendre sa pause et de filer à l’arrière du restaurant. De toute manière, discuter au milieu des sacs d’ordure était tout à fait approprié pour quelqu’un comme Hirutani.

Son ex-boss avait vieilli, et pas en bien. Il restait encore quelque chose du jeune délinquant capable de s’en prendre à plusieurs autres gars en même temps, mais sa peau était terne et inflammé par endroits, ses yeux injectés de sang et cernés. Si Katsuya devait hasarder une supposition, il parierait sur la  _ meth _ .

Hirutani ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu’il pouvait inspirer. Ou peut-être qu’il s’en moquait à ce stade. Il s’alluma une cigarette et en proposa une à Katsuya qui la refusa aussitôt. L’idée de toucher quoi que ce soit qui avait été en contact avec Hirutani le révulsait.

— Alors comme ça t’es champion du monde ?

La voix traînante d’Hirutani était une autre chose qui le révulsait. Katsuya serra les poings tout en songeant que tacher son tablier blanc avec le sang du voyou ne l’aiderait pas à garder son job.

— Et tu travailles toujours ici… 

Katsuya préféra ignorer l’implication des paroles d’Hirutani, que celui-ci savait ce qu’il faisait maintenant mais aussi avant, qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de le surveiller.

— Si c’est du fric que tu veux, tu frappes à la mauvaise porte, gronda Katsuya.

Le rictus d’Hirutani révéla ses dents jaunies. Il ressemblait à un requin. Il n’avait jamais cessé d’être un requin, même lorsqu’ils étaient au collège. Toujours à l’affût de la meilleure opportunité.

— Je veux pas de ton argent, Jônouchi. Enfin, pas comme tu l’imagines.

Hirutani le regarda de haut en bas, comme pour l’évaluer. Kaiba l’avait aussi regardé d’un air calculateur, quelques jours auparavant, mais là où il l’avait fait pour jauger un potentiel adversaire, Hirutani semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le presser comme un citron.

— Il y a beaucoup d’argent à gagner avec les paris, expliqua Hirutani. Les joueurs ont juste à faire ce qu’on leur dit.

Katsuya sentit le sang lui monter aux tempes. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne. Hirutani mima le choc, une main sur la poitrine.

— Oh, me dis pas que tu ignores sincèrement ce que certains de tes concurrents font ?

— Barre-toi, gronda Katsuya entre ses dents.

— Être payé pour faire ce que veulent les sponsors ou ce que nous voulons, quelle différence ça fait ?

Hirutani n’acheva pas son raisonnement. Il se retrouva à terre avant même que Katsuya réalise lui avoir cassé le nez d’un coup de poing, mais être passé à tabac ne l’empêcha pas de ricaner.

Peut-être que Katsuya aurait dû comprendre en cet instant qu’Hirutani tirerait profit de leur rencontre, quelle que soit son issue.

 

Katsuya tendit le bras pour prendre son téléphone, abandonné quelque part sur la table de nuit. La luminosité de l’écran lui brûla les yeux dans l’obscurité, ce qui ne le poussa toutefois pas à faire un geste pour allumer.

Sa boîte de réception était pleine de messages auxquels il n’avait pas répondus ou qu’il n’avait même pas lus. Son répondeur devait être saturé à cette heure. Il appuya sur une touche pour le vider, sans écouter, puis survola les messages. Ses amis, des numéros inconnus, sa mère qui le blâmait sans doute - bien sûr qu’elle se rappellerait de son fils en un moment pareil. Il effaça tout parce qu’il devinait sans peine le contenu. Yûgi l’assomerait de son optimisme, Honda proposerait de transformer Hirutani en bouillie sans personne pour filmer cette fois, ses amis lui assureraient leur soutien, les journalistes lui demanderaient un commentaire et, oh, sa mère l’accuserait sans doute d’être un mauvais exemple et de l’humilier.

Qu’avait dit le policier avant de le libérer, déjà ? Ah, oui, qu’il était chanceux de n’avoir signé aucun contrat avec quiconque. Oui, il était chanceux.

Katsuya pressa son front dans sa main. Il avait envie de boire. Il ne devait pas boire. Son père buvait. Son père était violent. Etait-il comme son père ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son écran. Son doigt survola la touche du navigateur. Lire les actualités lui ferait mal, mais une partie de lui avait envie d’avoir mal. De voir comment son impulsivité l’avait amené à tout ruiner. Il n’était pas un  _ outsider _ , il n’était qu’un ex-yankee violent. Qui pouvait savoir s’il n’avait pas déjà tué quelqu’un par le passé ? Etait-ce vraiment l’exemple que les propriétaires de la marque  _ Magic & Wizard _ voulaient montrer aux enfants ? N’était-il pas possible de lui prendre son titre et de le rendre à Kyle Ramirez ?

Une alerte s’afficha tout à coup dans ses notifications. Katsuya faillit l’effacer sans la lire, mais la première lettre attira son attention. K. Kaiba.

Formidable. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’aller lire des articles pour se retrouver au trente-sixième dessous. Kaiba s’offrait de le détruire.

Il cliqua, la vision trouble. Il s’attendait à un roman. Il lui fallut relire plusieurs fois les quelques caractères qui s’affichèrent pour les comprendre. Un sentiment d’irréalité le gagna.

[Kaiba: Je m’ennuie.]

Katsuya exhala. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle comme il l’aurait fait à la perspective de recevoir une bonne correction.

Il scanna à nouveau les lettres, essayant de percer à jour les intentions de Kaiba, de deviner par avance la réplique que le milliardaire lui assénerait si jamais il lui répondait. Mais l’étrange message semblait provenir d’un autre espace-temps où tout ce bordel ne s’était jamais produit.

Une inquiétude bien différente le submergea tout à coup, mais, paradoxalement, il savoura la diversion.

[Katsuya: T’es bourré ?]

[Kaiba: Peut-être.]

[Kaiba: Mais en quoi le savoir t’aidera à résoudre mon problème ?]

Katsuya considéra les messages avec confusion. Quel problème ? Oh.  _ Ce _ problème. Oui, oui, l’ennui de Kaiba devait être d’une importance sans doute plus grande encore que les problèmes de Katsuya, qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas hors de son appartement sans être assailli par un essaim de journalistes.

[Katsuya: Tu devrais essayer le Solitaire.]

[Kaiba: Je serai là dans cinq minutes. Sois prêt.]

Katsuya resta incrédule. Il balaya différentes hypothèses dans son esprit, puis jeta un regard autour de lui, cherchant la preuve qu’il avait définitivement basculé dans une autre réalité.

[Katsuya: Tu veux dire que tu m’as envoyé une voiture ?]

[Kaiba: Je veux dire que je serai là dans cinq minutes. Imbécile.]


	6. Futur

La carrosserie blanche et bleue miroitait comme une boule à facettes sous les flashs rapides des appareils photo.

Katsuya, debout à l’entrée de son immeuble, regarda avec hébétude le véhicule luxueux, les façades décrépies de la rue, les journalistes qui bourdonnaient tout autour de lui. Puis il saisit du coin de l’oeil le rictus provocateur de Kaiba assis derrière le volant. Ses yeux étaient aussi vif que les lignes d’un cyan électrique décorant la ferrari décapotable. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler son visage d’une façon ou d’une autre, comme si l’idée de faire la Une des sections business et people des journaux le réjouissait par avance. Comme s’il se souciait fort peu d’éclabousser la réputation de KaibaCorp.

L’univers avait perdu toute logique, et Katsuya n’eut pas besoin d’autre source de motivation pour descendre la courte volée de marche, poussant qui osait s’interposer entre lui et son but. Les exclamations, les question fusèrent. Tout n’était qu’un brouhaha informe qui semblait lui parvenir comme au travers d’une vitre épaisse. Appuyant sa main sur la portière - le métal semblait tiède à cause de la moiteur de l’été -, il marqua un bref arrêt, puis sauta directement dans l’habitacle, parce que, dans cette dimension étrange dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer, il était à peu près certain que Kaiba ne se soucierait pas de son manque de manières.

Le moteur rugit férocement comme un dragon avertissant une meute de paysans armés de fourches de s’écarter de son chemin. Katsuya aperçut quelques micros, quelques objectifs luisant d’appareils photos, mais la rue fut bien vite libérée au deuxième grondement ; personne n’était assez fou pour se jeter devant presque deux tonnes d’acier lancés à toute allure. L’air se chargea de l’odeur de l’essence et de pneus.

Un soupçon d’instinct de survie poussa Katsuya à se cramponner à la poignée de maintien lorsque Kaiba grilla un feu rouge et aborda un virage serré dans un crissement, mais le vent violent qui s’engouffrait dans l’habitacle et les lumières de Domino qui se transformèrent en traînée indistinctes eurent très vite raison de sa réserve. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite. L’excitation des soirs où Mai roulait à folle allure dans les rues de Domino et où rien ne semblait avoir d’importance pendant quelques heures lui revint d’un seul coup.

Il était dans une voiture de sport sans doute plus chère que l’immeuble insalubre où il vivait, avec un Kaiba qui semblait prendre les rues semi-désertes pour une piste de course. Leur excursion pourrait se solder par un accident mortel où leurs corps seraient broyés dans une carcasse de métal, mais Katsuya ne s’en souciait plus. Il se sentait vivant pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Quelqu’un éclata de rire. C’était peut-être Kaiba. C’était peut-être lui. C’était peut-être eux deux après avoir perdu ce qui leur restait de bon sens.

Soudain, après ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou des heures, la voiture ralentit considérablement et s’engagea dans un chemin mal éclairé et cahoteux. Ils étaient en dehors de la ville, c’est-à-dire au beau milieu de nulle part, là où collines et bois remplaçaient le béton et l’agitation. Quelques étoiles perçaient la couverture nuageuse et se révélaient entre les frondaisons.

L’adrénaline retomba. Le sens des réalités reprit le dessus même si rien ne faisait sens.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est là ? demanda Katsuya une fois la Ferrari à l’arrêt.

Kaiba coupa le moteur. Le chant des cigales prit le relai. La course dans les rues de Domino et au-delà de ses limites avait désordonné sa chevelure d’ordinaire soignée.

— Tu as un meilleur endroit où être ? fit-il, presque dans un grognement.

Katsuya balaya les environs d’un regard soupçonneux et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n’y avait personne à la ronde. Juste des arbres et encore des arbres.

Il venait de ruiner sa vie et d’éclabousser la réputation de KaibaCorp, et voilà que Kaiba surgissait dans sa Ferrari blanche et bleue pour l’embarquer dans un coin paumé, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation, là où un promeneur malchanceux ne trouverait son squelette que dans quelques années.

— Je pourrais être dans mon lit ? hasarda Katsuya tout en serrant les poings contre ses cuisses.

Kaiba laissa échapper un ricanement nasal.

— Tu penses vraiment que c’est un _meilleur_ endroit ?

— C’est qu’il est vraiment confortable.

Kaiba se tourna vers lui, le visage difficilement lisible dans la pénombre. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à deux cailloux noirs dépourvus du moindre éclat.

Katsuya déglutit péniblement, évaluant ses chances. Il pourrait peut-être battre Kaiba au corps à corps, parce qu’avec le mode de vie du milliardaire, il doutait que celui-ci soit encore au top de la forme malgré les apparences. D’un autre côté, le simple souvenir de Death-T lui rappela que Kaiba ne respectait aucune règle quand il s’agissait de se débarrasser de ceux qui ne lui revenaient pas.

Katsuya reporta son attention sur les arbres environnants tout en continuant de surveiller Kaiba du coin de l’oeil. Peut-être qu’un ou plusieurs tueurs attendaient, cachés. Après tout, Kaiba l’avait déjà enfermé avec un _serial killer_ et Katsuya avait failli y laisser sa peau. Ou peut-être que Kaiba était seul mais armé. Il lui donnerait une longueur d’avance avant de le chasser avec le fusil sans doute caché sous son siège. Ryô leur avait fait regarder _Les chasses du comte Zaroff_ , et Katsuya était certain que des riches devaient s’adonner à ce genre de loisirs sur des îles isolées.

Soudain, un bruit attira l’attention de Katsuya ; celui des ongles de Kaiba martelant le volant en cuir avec une impatience manifeste.

— À quoi penses-tu ?

— À comment tu vas essayer de me tuer, et est-ce que t’as bien réfléchi au fait que Yûgi saura et te le pardonnera pas ?

Kaiba aurait pu s’offusquer et nier. Au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir témoignant de son irritation.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer, Jônouchi.

— Oh ?

Bizarrement, Katsuya ne trouvait pas ça très réconfortant.

— Je ne suis plus un adolescent, expliqua Kaiba tout en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, juste entre ses yeux. Si je voulais vraiment te tuer, j’aurais évité d’être vu avec toi par un bataillon de journalistes. Et tu crois vraiment que je cacherais ton corps dans cette forêt ? Tss, tss.

Kaiba renifla comme s’il n’avait jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? J’ai des incinérateurs pour ça.

Katsuya aurait pu éclater - nerveusement - de rire, mais le ton de Kaiba était si froid et sérieux qu’il n’était pas exactement sûr qu’il s’agissait d’un trait d’humour noir de sa part.

Non, il ne s’agissait certainement pas d’un trait d’humour de la part de quelqu’un qui avait, à seize ans, créé une attraction juste pour tuer Yûgi et quiconque l’accompagnerait. Katsuya avait conscience que Kaiba n’était pas aussi mauvais qu’avaient pu l’être l’autre Marik ou Bakura, mais il ne possédait pas une seule once de clémence pour ses ennemis.

Tout à coup, Hirutani lui sembla être le cadet de ses soucis.

— Alors, quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux. Tu t’es vraiment dit : eh, Jônouchi, je m’ennuie, pourquoi je te kidnapperai pas au milieu de la nuit devant une armée de journalistes, comme le richard intouchable que je suis ?

Cette fois, Kaiba esquissa un sourire.

— Tu te trompes.

— Ah oui ? s’enquit Katsuya tout en se dandinant nerveusement sur son siège.

Kaiba se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence, et Katsuya se recula d’instinct jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte la portière.

— J’aurais dit, “eh, _cabot_ , je m’ennuie”. Et je ne peux pas “kidnapper” ceux qui sont consentants. Question de sémantique.

Kaiba n’ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de fixer Katsuya, les paupières mi-closes, dans l’attente évidente de sa réaction. L’obscurité ne gênant plus autant Katsuya qu’auparavant, il pouvait saisir pleinement l’arc narquois formé par les lèvres de Kaiba. Il chercha une réplique, quelques mots à lui jeter à la face pour lui rabattre son caquet de nanti, en vain. Son esprit était comme vide, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur leur soudaine et inhabituelle proximité physique.

Il inspira fortement par le nez, presque furieusement, surpris de percevoir dans l’air le parfum corsé d'une eau de Cologne. Celle de Kaiba, dont les yeux bleus étaient toujours aimantés aux siens, toujours aussi sombres. Si Katsuya avait été une femme, il se serait posé des questions. Le fait est qu’il n’eut même pas besoin de cela pour s’interroger.

Il éleva les mains sans pour autant savoir qu’en faire. Ce n’était pas comme si Kaiba allait se jeter sur lui. Est-ce qu’il avait même eu un jour la moindre relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit ? Katsuya chassa l’image mentale d’un Atem alangui de toutes ses forces. Eurk, il n’avait certainement pas besoin de cela. Et puis, il savait très bien que Kaiba cherchait seulement à le provoquer pour une raison qui lui échappait. Peut-être n’y en avait-il pas, d’ailleurs, du moins pas d’autres que celle de son “ennui”. Ou peut-être se cachait-elle dans ses pupilles curieusement dilatées ?

— Kaiba, est-ce que t’es drogué ? s’inquiéta tout à coup Katsuya.

Kaiba ferma  un instant les yeux, puis se recula en le toisant d’un air agacé.

— J’ai l’impression d’entendre Mokuba ou Isono…

Katsuya laissa échapper une exclamation mêlant stupeur et colère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas nier les choses, un peu.

— Kaiba !

— Je n’ai rien pris. Pour le moment.

— Kaiba ! Pourquoi…

Katsuya n’acheva pas sa phrase et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il attendit un peu, croyant que Kaiba se justifierait, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Bras croisés sur le volant et menton appuyé sur ceux-ci, Kaiba regardait droit devant lui, comme si personne d’autre ne se trouvait avec lui.

— Et si quelqu’un l’apprenait ? reprit Katsuya, espérant qu’un argument logique pousserait le milliardaire à s’ouvrir un peu.

— Dit celui qui a agressé un autre homme sans s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien seuls, répondit l’intéressé, la langue toujours aussi affutée.

Katsuya ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux dans le vague. Malgré la lourdeur de l’atmosphère, il s’étreignit avec un frisson. En dépit de ce que lui avait révélé Kaiba, les choses s’annonçaient enfin sous de bons auspices pour lui. Il aurait pu continuer à gagner. Il aurait pu piétiner les plans de toutes ces grosses huiles qui ne cherchaient qu’à engranger un maximum d’argent. Il aurait pu… Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus.

— Hirutani voulait que je l’aide à rendre ses paris plus profitables, que je triche. Il a dit… que d’autres le font. Qu’il n’y a pas de différence entre ça et être sponsorisé. J’ai…

Katsuya s’interrompit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, la fatigue prenant à nouveau le dessus sur le reste. Il avait l’impression d’être vide, au bord des larmes, et la petite voix qui lui répétait qu’il s’inquiétait pour des choses futiles ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de mal être.

Parce que ce n’était pas stupide. Ce n’était pas qu’un jeu créé par Pegasus. Des bouts de cartons imprimés. C’était plus. C’était ce qui lui avait permis de soigner sa soeur même si c’était Atem et Yûgi qui avaient remporté ce duel. C’était ce qui l’avait aidé à tenir tête à l’autre Marik malgré sa magie noire. C’était ce qui leur avait permis de sauver le monde plusieurs fois. C’était le symbole du lien indéfectible qu’il partageait avec ses amis, même par-delà les dimensions, la mort, pour certains.

Atem les observait sans doute, et Katsuya voulait qu’il soit fier de lui, qu’il voit quel duelliste honorable il était devenu malgré les doutes de certains, malgré les piques de Kaiba.

— J’ai tout gâché. J’avais une chance, j’aurais pu prouver ce que je vaux réellement, j’aurais pu montrer qu’il y a plus que l’argent dans _Magic & Wizard _, et j’ai tout gâché.

— Tu crois vraiment que ton avenir est gâché à cause des manigances pathétiques de ce primate ?

Katsuya releva la tête, surpris par l’once d’amusement dans la voix de Kaiba et son rictus machiavélique. Il se demanda ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, puis comprit avec effroi que la question n’était pas ce qu’il avait prévu de faire mais plutôt ce qu’il avait _déjà_ fait.

— Est-ce que tu l’as tué ?

Kaiba leva les yeux au ciel.

— J’aimerais, mais il faut bien que l’un de nous deux fasse preuve de bon sens.

Katsuya n’objecta pas que la consommation de drogue était tout sauf une preuve de bon sens, que Kaiba avait manifestement besoin d’aide. Il ne s’étonna même pas, cette fois, qu’il ne cherche pas à se défendre de vouloir tuer qui que ce soit. De toute manière, ce n’était pas comme s’il ne rêvait pas lui-même de donner un coup de pouce au destin concernant Hirutani.

— Il perdra son procès s’il en tente un, reprit Kaiba avec une confiance inébranlable.

— Je l’ai tout de même…

— Il te faisait chanter et a menacé ta sœur comme le prouveront bientôt certains documents, coupa Kaiba.

— Mais…

— C’est ce que dira aussi ton avocat aux journalistes et à quiconque qui voudra te prendre ton titre autrement que par ta défaite lors d’un duel.

Katsuya posa les mains sur ses cuisses, les frotta sur ses jeans. Il avait beau comprendre chacun des mots que venait de prononcer Kaiba, il n’arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser.

— Mais je n’ai pas d’avo…

— Tu en as un maintenant. Il parlera en ton nom jusqu’à ce que les choses se tassent. Tu vois, il n’y a aucune raison de t’inquiéter pour ton avenir.

Le moteur rugit à nouveau, les phares dispersèrent la nuit, mais lorsque Kaiba fit mine de passer la marche arrière, Katsuya lui agrippa le poignet pour le stopper. La conversation était loin d’être terminée. Cependant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Kaiba inclina légèrement la tête, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme pour parler, ce qui ressemblait à de l’attente dans ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui avec intensité. Katsuya eut l’impression de sentir l’atmosphère se tendre et se charger d’électricité. Son visage commença à lui brûler d’une façon caractéristique qui ne fit que l’embarrasser un peu plus. Il remua fébrilement sur son siège, puis relâcha Kaiba et se détourna, non pas tant pour l’ignorer que pour cacher la rougeur qui lui gagnait les joues. Il n’avait certainement pas envie de… donner la mauvaise impression.

La ferrari recula, moteur vrombissant sous le capot et ne demandant une nouvelle fois qu’à prouver sa puissance. Katsuya se racla la gorge et repoussa la confusion qui s’était insinuée en lui, accusant à la fois sa trop grande imagination et le comportement étrange de Kaiba.

— Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il lorsqu’ils eurent rejoint des lieux plus familiers.

— Parce que j’en ai le pouvoir, rétorqua Kaiba sans quitter la route des yeux.

Katsuya se rembrunit avec le sentiment que le milliardaire refusait à nouveau de se montrer franc avec lui.

— Alors, quoi, tu le fais juste parce que tu le peux ? Est-ce qu’être vu avec moi par les journalistes, c’est aussi parce que tu le peux ?

— Hum ? Oh, non, ça, c’est un cadeau pour le conseil d’administration, fit Kaiba d’un ton moqueur. Et aussi parce que je m’ennuyais.


	7. Favorite moment(s)

Katsuya aurait pu parler longuement de ses moments favoris.

Flanquer son poing dans la gueule de Bandit Keith.

Battre Kyle deux fois de suite.

Embrasser Mai.

Il y en avait tant d’autres.

Il aurait pu parler du jour où Shizuka avait réussi le concours d’entrée à Tôdai. De celui où il avait obtenu sa première prime au travail et fêté celle-ci avec ses amis. Des soirées passées à éviter les pièges machiavéliques tendus par Ryô dans ses campagnes de Monster World.

Ce dont il était certain, c’est qu’être réveillé par Mokuba ce jour-là ne figurerait jamais dans son top.


End file.
